inuxbokussfandomcom-20200213-history
Ririchiyo Shirakiin
Ririchiyo Shirakiin (白鬼院 凜々蝶 Shirakiin Ririchiyo) is the main protagonist of the story who once resided in room number 4 of Ayakashikan, and was the client of Soushi Miketsukami. She tends to put a cold front because it was her only way to cope the things she was put through. Ririchiyo finds herself constantly distressed about not being able to communicate with people properly and decides to move in to Ayakashikan in order to be alone. She later befriends Karuta and Banri, both whom attend the same school and live in Ayakashikan. She has been called a tsunshun instead of tsundere due to the fact that she gets depressed (shun) instead of becoming lovestruck (dere) after behaving in a conceited manner. Ririchiyo is killed at the age of 16 after trying to stop the enemy youkai raid after they killed Soushi. In Part 2, she is reincarnated and now resides in room 1 of Ayakashikan, but has amnesia due to the trauma of losing Soushi after he protected her. Appearance Human Form Ririchiyo is a beautifully short statured young lady. She has long violet hair, violet eyes and fair skin and, not to mention, nice long full legs. However in the anime she is noted to have long black hair. She wears many different type of clothes, but is mostly seen wearing her black deep v neck dress with four buttons on each side and no sleeves. Underneath, she wears a white long sleeved ruffle blouse. She is often seen wearing plain black shoes with gray thigh length socks. Yokai Form In her yokai form, she has two curved in horns and a red flower attached to her left horn. She has a long black scarf with crimson red butterflies across it, topped off with gauntlets. She wears a dark red hakama, but with a miniskirt. Her legs are complimented by her black leggings, and tied to her lower back is a demon mask. She is slightly taller in her youkai (5'0"-5'1") form due to the fact that she wears high heeled Zōri. Relationships Soushi Miketsukami Ririchiyo was somewhat hesitant when it came to Soushi devoting himself to her. At first, she did not believe that their contract was necessary because she feared that she would just hurt him in the end. Ririchiyo rejected the contract many times, this caused Soushi to believe that life would be meaningless without him being by her side so every time she would reject him, he would insist on her disposing of him with a katana, which she declined every time. There is a moment in which Soushi agrees to their contract being void because of the way Ririchiyo saw him at one point, claiming he was "morally corrupt." Due to him toying with another girls feelings. This caused Soushi to believe that he was not fit to be her servant. Though, they did finally seal their contract when they both apologized to each other. Thus, forming their master/servant relationship. Soushi is willing to go to extreme lengths to protect Ririchiyo, whether it meant for him putting his life on the line. As the manga/anime series progresses, their relationship begins to develop more into a friendship, but soon it starts to develop even more in which Ririchiyo starts to fall in love with Soushi. It is later revealed that Soushi has been yearning to meet Ririchiyo face to face ever since he first encountered her at her fiancé's estate. It is hinted that he has had feelings for her since then, even though they were never properly introduced to each other until Ririchiyo moved into the complex. In the anime, the two become a couple after Ririchiyo discovers that Soushi was the one writing to her ever since childhood, and that they "noticed" each other. The two of them confessed their love at a park. Later on in the anime, Soushi tells Ririchiyo that he has a dream, in which he wants a family with her. ***Spoiler In Manga*** They don't have children due to the fact that he got killed and can reincarnate whenever he gets killed. This means that he changes personalities and feelings, but still tries to act like the original Soushi to please his master, Ririchiyo, although sooner or later Ririchiyo finds out the truth, so they cancel their contract. There will always be moments from old Soushi though. Rensho Sorinozuka Sorinozuka is Ririrchiyo's childhood friend. Though Sorinozuka calls himself Ririchiyo's big brother, Ririchiyo states that he is just her neighbour. It is shown in a flashback that Ririchiyo once got into a fight with Sorinozuka but afterwards, she wrote Sorinozuka a very long apology letter. Their relationship is quite close since in the manga Ririchiyo hugs him after they meet again. But it is also complicated, since she sometimes hates him. Kagerou Shoukin Kagerou was Ririchiyo's fiance. They used to write letters to each other when they were young and Ririchiyo would always wait for his letters. Later on, Kagerou tells Ririchiyo that Soushi was the one writing the letters and not him. Their parents were the ones who set up their arranged marriage. He said that he came to Ayakashi Kan because he wanted to entertain her. Once, she visited Kagerou's house. Nobara Yukinokouji At first glance, Nobara gave Ririchiyo the chills. Nobara is constantly infatuated with Ririchiyo's innocent appearance, claiming that she hopes that she and Ririchiyo may get along... "Of course, I mean this sexually!" This tends to make Ririchiyo very creeped out by Nobara's perverted persona. But, she does find Nobara as a nice person who makes a decent friend... Despite her fetish of Ririchiyo's body. Karuta Roromiya Ririchiyo immediately thinks the exact same thing other people would think on meeting Karuta, she is odd. Slowly, Ririchiyo becomes charismatic towards Karuta by constantly worrying about her getting into trouble and by giving Karuta food. Immediatly, Karuta proclaims she loves "Chiyo-chan" after receiving food from Ririchiyo. Ririchiyo is embarrassed by this and dismisses it as Karuta only showing her gratitude. Eventually, it can be clearly seen that Karuta truly does care about Ririchiyo and that she thinks of her as her best friend. Banri Watanuki Ririchiyo is not very fond of Watanuki, as Watanuki is not very fond of Ririchiyo either. They can be seen having silly pointless arguments, but nothing brash enough to cause any drama. Ririchiyo finds it humorous on how Watanuki claims to be a delinquent, yet he acts most the time as a bright and kind person. Although they do bicker, they do consider each other friends. Zange Natsume Zange would most likely be Ririchiyo's least favorite person, as he tends to tease her a lot. However, at times, he does give Ririchiyo tips on how to communicate better with people and consider others friends. History Ririchiyo was born under the Shirakiin family, being a wealthy family of important status; it was mentioned they do clothes and fashion. But because of this she suffered through bullying and humiliation at school, they told her she was a boring person and that she shouldn't get full of herself just because her family was rich. That is why Ririchiyo puts up a front and developed her bad habit of verbally abusing people. Even her teachers vainly defend her from the bullies in hopes of getting recognized by her family. Since Ririchiyo was of demon ancestry, her family kept her in intensive protection at home - which was nothing more than isolation. She has a younger sister whom she grew jealous of, merely by the fact that she had more attention and love from their parents than herself. Knowing this, Ririchiyo's father didn't hesitate at slapping her for yearning of her little sister's place. He told her that she didn't know better, and instead of her suffering, her younger sister had it much worse for having to live under her "shadow". Young Ririchiyo then only stood shocked and unmoving, touching the cheek to which her father violated. During her childhood she would write letters to her fiance, Kagerou, for comfort. Ririchiyo loved to write letters in special stationary sets, and often would write one out of modesty and kindness. Since she couldn't talk to people properly, she vented her feelings in these letters, and apologized sincerely once to Renshou after a fight they had. She especially wrote her feelings to the letters she sent her fiance, to which she eagerly await his reply. Synopsis Ririchiyo Shirakiin moves into the high security Maison de Ayakashi apartment complex, where she finds herself assigned a Secret Service agent named Soushi Miketsukami, who claims to have known her for a very long time. Ririchiyo is reluctant to have Soushi as her Secret Service, particularly as she doesn't feel worth protecting as her family household has taken up much of her being. She meets other tenants in the apartment complex; her childhood friend Renshou Sorinozuka, whom she claims to be "just neighbors"; a quiet girl named Karuta Roromiya, and Sorinozuka's Secret Service agent; an odd woman named Nobara Yukinokouji. One night, a burglar breaks into the complex to try and rob Ririchiyo, only to learn that Soushi, along with the other Secret Service agents in complex, have the power to channel the spirits of monsters (youkai). Yukinokouji chanels spirits with ice, and Karuta is Gashadokuro (large skeleton made from the bone of people dead from starvation) Having been protected from a gunshot by him, Ririchiyo accepts Soushi as her bodyguard. Ririchiyo is out shopping and Sorinozuka goal is to keep her out the complex until 6. At the mall, Ririchiyo sees a commercial and thinks how similar Soushi is compared to a dog. When they arrive back at the complex, they were told that Karuta was missing. As they set out to find her, Ririchiyo is forced to show her youkai side when she is captured by another youkai. After defeating the youkai, Soushi, Ririchiyo, and Sorinozuka goes back to the complex to find that the tenants of the complex was setting a welcome party for Ririchiyo. Ririchiyo attends a high school enrolled as a top student. She intends to not insult her classmate and meet new friends, but this doesn't turn out as she planned when two boys in her school insults her wealth. After dealing with the stress of making a good impression at her new school, Ririchiyo notices Soushi turning down an admirer. After questioning him about it, her emotions get the best of her and this time, the contract has been terminated. Ririchiyo regrets terminating the contract and hurting Soushi after all he had done for her, without even saying one last thank you. At the social gathering, the boys who insulted Ririchiyo earlier continue to torment her until Soushi arrives and splashed water at them. Ririchiyo is happy that Soushi returned and splashed water on herself, claiming that she was responsible for her agent. Ririchiyo forgives Soushi and lets him continue to be her agent, pinky promising that they will never be seperated ever again. In episode 4 in the elevator scene Soushi asks if something is bothering her to which she replys "I'm alright" but it turns out that he's the one that's not. He tells that only a few days ago he was extremely happy just being with her, but right now every hour he becomes more and more demanding of her which implies that he grows more and more attracted to her. He also says that he's quite jealous when Natsume said that he saw Ririchiyo last night. As he tells her this he raises her hand to his lips and kisses it which causes her to blush and push him away from her saying "T-too close!!!" In part 3, all of the residents got a letter from their reincarnated selves, saying what will happen in the future if they don't stop the attack. All characters are current the same ages as before. Trivia *Her favourite song is a classical piece called "Comme au Premier Jour" by André Gagnon. *She has a younger sister. *Her favorite drink is Coffee. *According to the Official Guidebook (Volume 0), in response to a question about whether she likes high places or not, she answers by saying that she likes relatively high places but isn't very good with roller-coasters. *She cleans her room whenever something is on her mind. *Despite having her myna bird, Murai, she likes to consider herself a dog person. *Because her hair is so long, she takes a moderately long time when taking a bath and even though she loves the baths, she often finds herself becoming dizzy when she's in there for too long. *Her preference in clothing colours are black, white, grey, blue, and brown. If she feels the colour is too strong, she usually chooses less bright fabrics. *Shirakiin Ririchiyo, written as 白鬼院 凜々蝶. The 白 in her name means “white” whereas 鬼 and 院 mean “oni” and “house.” The 凜 in her first name means “haughty” or even “dignified”, but it can also mean “cold” or “lonely”. The 々蝶 means “butterfly”, which is also the symbol of rebirth. * Spoiler!!!!! * Ririchiyo and Miketsukami got married and had a child in the future(Zange said that )So Miketsukami wish did come true he had a child with Ririchiyo. Category:Main Character Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Resident